Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bearing blanket for an extended nip press. More particularly, this invention relates to a bearing blanket for an extended nip press in which the blanket, a felt and a formed web pass through an extended nip defined by a rotatable press roll and a cooperating hydraulically loaded shoe.